


Not Gay, Per Se

by TheSnackThatSmilesBack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean, Crack, Deliberate Badfic, M/M, This isn't even funny crack, badfic, cries, it's just plain bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSnackThatSmilesBack/pseuds/TheSnackThatSmilesBack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean isn't GAY.......</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Gay, Per Se

Dean Winchester called up his best friendiboo Castiel. 

'5this Castile'

'Ohai Castiel its me dean"

"Ohaj Dean it's Castile "

"I know dat silly u already say dat 2me bro"

"Btu I'm not ur brother Sam is"

"Ur shore abot that"

"What do you mean"

"I mean we should have total hot smex" 

"Gasp Dean I'm shocked @u man"

"Well all the advice blogs sed 2tell u exactly how I feel bout u and I am"

"Oh"

"Because I wanna feel u on my dick and not just in my hart"

"Oh wow thats real swet"

"I KNO IM A REEL SWET POT8O"

So den Dean cam over and dey watched all of da Star Trek thingZ and had total e mind blown smexi thymes 

When it was over and Dean had com in Castiel he floped down next 2him and swaying said

"Wow Cas ur a reel good lay"

"Thank u Dean I have bean practizinzing."

"O wait Cas I forgot somethin"

"What did u forget Dean"

"I'm not gay lololololol"

And den Cas was so sad dat he cry for ten whole years! 

"How cud u be so mena Dean"

"Aw babby I love u a lot I'm not gay tho"

This made the Castiel cry harden. 

"U r totes not makin me fell better man"

"Aw I'm just playin wit u"

"What do u mean"

"I'm not gay IM BI-SHMECKSHUAL" 

"Yay" Cas say and they rid of into the sunset like at the end of Grease only with less eightis hair and less show tones.


End file.
